leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Perspective of a break taker.
Greetings fellow summoners, The few of you that know me, probably know that I've been on a hiatus for a while now. That being said I'd like to share with you a bit of what I find to be weird about what was rumored and actually shared by riot that was going to get changed... And what ACTUALLY changed. Runes So from when I left, we had just received news that a Rune Page overhaul was coming, but that sadly it was taking longer then expected. So they gave us a balance tweak to flat AD and AP, both per level and the same for armor and mr, together with a downright nerf to movement speed and lifesteal/spellvamp. As of yet, we are still waiting for the complete overhaul to be done. What they promised: * Better balance * Less useless runes * Less runes, with a refund for those you bought * New runes, which you can spend your IP on. Reworks When I was active on here, a lot of my favorite champions were getting reworks or tweaks, some of which I was happy about, while others (Give me back my Skarner, grr!) not so much. Now outside of still standing reworks that have yet to happen, namely , and , there are still a couple that RITO was talking about that I would have expected to happen. What didn't happen At the time that I was playing Riot was really concerned with free power, Aura Items got nerfed, , , and got either tweaked or reworked so that their aura effects were less of a power burst in a team wide capacity. Knowledgeable people would notice that and are not in that list of champions, which is correct, seeing as Rito Was still talking about reworking them, with other champions as well, so what didn't happen? Gangplank Talk about reworking him to be less abusive in lane, giving him more build options, a better defined role and a total removal of his team wide attack and movement speed buff just didn't happen. Maybe it's still coming? I don't know, but that it's still underway while all the other AoE things did change is kind of a bummer. Is this still coming? Warwick His rework actually had details and PBE play attached to them, but when I got back on after months of not playing, to my surprise he was still the lovable 80%-attack-speed-giving free-assist-getting no-skill-one-button champion I know and face-roll with. I really expected his rework to be done by now, so what happened? Galio Extensive talk about his MR scaling passive getting worked into his skills all the while giving him a new passive, it certainly got me hot-and-bothered about my favorite niche support champion and his state in the game. Yet, didn't happen, why? Yorrick Many iterations of his kit were tested, several blog posts were made, lot's of attention and hype about this. But to my surprise, while he got even more attention then Warwick did, nothing actually changed. So why was this "Next-to-get-reworked" champion not actually reworked? What did actually happen Now it's not all gloom and doom here, the game did actually change, stuff got bigger and better! So here's what I found that changed and some of it maybe even surprised me a bit. Cassiopeia Really did not see this rework coming, but I hope to see her get played more. Maokai Something that was bound to happen, a more useful ult was really all he needed to get back into rotation. Nidalee Holy Moly had I been waiting for this one! Getting access to Aspect of the Cougar at level 1 was something that needed to happen a long time ago and something Rito couldn't really go around when they introduced and . I personally can't wait to start playing (or get played by) this awesome cougar (If you get what I mean, Huehuehue). Skarner Something minor Rito was talking about, what to do with one thing Skarner had that they overlooked during the rework. The marking system, that they chose to implement a stun is... Well fine actually, as long as it does something. Viktor So while this was not as above table as Warwick and Yorick, it was well known for a while that he was getting tweaked, glad that this is one that actually did happen! So there! Outside getting made, I think I covered every change since I was last active. Or did I miss something? That's my question to you guys! Category:Blog posts